


Odd Drabbles and Short Stories

by Aceresa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Drabble Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Shorts, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceresa/pseuds/Aceresa
Summary: Here's a whole compilation of different stories and drabbles that I write in my free time. Have fun!! :D





	1. Police Investigators

**Author's Note:**

> Have a fun time reading :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream team dealing with a serious investigation. Spoiler: They aren't very serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Tyler, Nogla, Evan

"OH WOW!"

Evan and Tyler perk up as they heard the third person in their group exclaim.

"LOOK AT ALL DA BLOOD!" Nogla finished his sentence as the other two physically trip from abrupt disappointment.

"What the hell, Nogla!" Tyler yelled as he wheezed out a laugh.

"Yeah! I thought you found something cool, but no it was just blood!" Evan followed up as he chuckled from his spot in the living room.

The three investigators were called in to analyze the bloody and disorganized apartment belonging to a single man, an artist, in his mid 30's. Said man was found, but not in one piece. Body parts were spread throughout the multi-room apartment in places that would have hidden them from unprofessional eyes had it not been for the scent of iron depicting their location. The only part of the body that was in plain sight was the head, placed on top of a headless mannequin.

Evan, having better smell and sight than the other two, physically got sick at the gruesome death. It was obvious someone had it out for the artist. He pondered the many possibilities that could have led to this outcome; revenge, boredom, annoyance, pure hatred, paid kill, bad luck, envy, competition, maybe even to show off their ski-

"Ev! Come look at this real quick." Tyler called from the bedroom. Evan trudged his way over to his fellow investigator to see what he found. Tyler was kneeling down next to the bed with a box in from of him. Evan braced himself for anything that could happen next.

Knowing that his two partners were absolute idiots on a mission didn't ease his nerves.

"What did you find-" Evan asked only to stop himself upon laying his eyes on the object Tyler was holding. By the uneven breaths and spasms his friend was having, he was having a grand time discovering the victim's... Interests.

"hA- I can't BREATHE!" Tyler wheezed as he fell backward, still holding onto a relatively newly bought 'toy'.

"Tyler. Deadman, murder scene, work. Did you forget already?" Evan asked as the man in front of him rolled around on the ground laughter and wheezes spilling out of him. Nogla hearing the loud and obnoxious laughs of his friend came rushing in from the other room to see what happened. Once he took a look at what Tyler was holding, he also burst into laughter and fell to the ground. Evan watched as his partners rolled in the ground, dying from laughter. He rubbed his temples before continuing his search through the bedroom.

Tyler and Nogla eventually ceased their laughter and proceeded to investigate the other "tools" in the victim's cabinet. They giggled as they dug through multiple boxes and judged the poor man's taste in fun. They stopped joking around when they spotted a piece of paper at the very bottom of the box. Tyler took it out and glanced at Nogla.

"Hey Ev, we found something," Tyler called out to the youngest.

"What did you find in that box that's so important?" Evan asked skeptically as he walked over to them.

"Let me read it! Ahem. _'Today's victim was interesting. Herald Devek, also known as Herald te wreck.'_ Wow. For a murderer, tis dude is really childish. _'Tanks to a certain someone, te job was quick 'nd easy. Time fo' te next one!'_ Well damn. Tis dude has friends!" Nogla exclaimed as he looked at Evan and Tyler with wide eyes.

"Of course he does... If he has friends, that just means we'll have to find them all at one point or another." Evan said rubbing his chin.

"Great. More work for us then." Tyler groaned as he stood up. "I don't want to stink of blood, so let's leave this joint."

"Ye, let's get out of 'ere." Nogla said as he followed the other policeman out the room. Evan was about to follow the two when he felt a shiver run up his spine he turned toward the window. He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the rooftops, sidewalks, alleyways, and streets.

Nothing.

He shrugged it off and followed his friends out of the apartment, an uneasy feeling remaining within. From across the street in an abandoned room, piercing blue eyes gleamed as it watched the raven head leave the room. They glanced down to the street at the police car and continued to watch as the raven head hopped into the police van with the other two. A giggle escaped the mysterious person as red and blue lights faded into the distance.

"My, my, my... Such a pretty doll that one is. Smart too by the looks of it." He said as he turned to the being next to him.

"Evan Fong works as part of the police force as an investigator and sometimes front lines. His partners are the two with him, Daithi de Nogla and Tyler Wilde. Though they are only called in when absolutely necessary seeing as they are rather... Irresponsible. Evan was originally put in charge of the two because he's level headed, but now he's the only one who can put up with them and they'll put up with him." The being said as the blue-eyed figure nodded.

"I know my next target then. I'll be seeing you soon, Evan."

_**To be continued...?** _


	2. 2 Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to BBS Academy! Where the teachers once were students and the students are in for a long ride :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Nogla, Ohm, Tyler, Evan, Delirious, Anthony, Brian, Brock, Luke, Scotty, and Marcel

Welcome to B. B. S. Academy! Here you'll find the best teachers and a great campus that will fit your needs. There are over 2000 students that you'll grow to know and maybe befriend most of them! I hope you enjoy this school year!

 **!WARNING!**  
**THE SCHOOL IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY PROBLEMS INVOLVING STUDENTS AND THE TEACHERS. PLEASE REST ASSURE THAT AS LONG AS YOU FOLLOW THEIR DIRECTIONS NO ONE WILL BE HARMED!**

Students lazily woke up from their night's rest and got ready for their day. The dorms slowly came to life as more and more students woke up. Today starts the first day of school. Some of the new students were jumping from excitement to start going to their classes while the older students groaned in depression.

"Who do you have first?" A female student asked her friend. The other friend shrugged as they pulled out their schedule.

"Art with Mr. Hanby. You?" They said.

"Lucky! He's so funny and nice, you'll love him. I've got English with a temporary sub. His name is Smitty."

"You mean the prediction master?"

"Yep! The one and only, hehe."

The first bell rang as students headed to their first class of the day. Some cried as they dragged themselves to history with Mr. Wilde. The man was alright, but he had some crazy temper issues. Seeing that it was the first day back to school, it was expected that he was cranky.

"Alright! Listen here, you dumbasses. I don't want to be here anymore than you, so what we'll do is this. I'll give you a pop quiz just to see where everyone's at right now. If you fail, then too bad so sad. I'm not going to be any easier than any year before, so don't you dare think of cheating. You may start now." Tyler said as he sat at the front of the class. His electrifying blue eyes glared at everyone as they took the test in front of them. A knock came at the door and Tyler grumbled as he opened the door.

There stood one of the kindest teachers on campus. His brown hair sat on his head in a messy yet groomed style, his soft brown eyes looked at Tyler apologetically, and his colorful tank top and blue pants popped out. It was Brock, the biology teacher.

"Hey Tyler, do you have any extra markers I could borrow?" He asked as the taller man sighed. Tyler grabbed a few expo markers and passed them to the brunette. Brock smiled as he thanked Tyler before glancing at the class.

"Pop quiz on the first day again?" Brock asked raising an eyebrow. Tyler only shrugged as he fell back into his chair.

"I'm too tired for this sh- crap," Tyler said, changing his word use with one look from Brock. Brock laughed as he left the class to suffer.

Brock returned to his class with the extra markers and proceeded to do activities planned for that day. He had everyone pair up with someone that they don't know and had to introduce their partners to the class. This continued until the bell rang, signaling the end of that class period. Everyone started to head to their second class of the day.

"Ughh... I don't wanna go to math!" A student complained as they slugged their way down the hall. Their friends laughing at the clear misery displayed on their friend.

"Relax. Even though you have math, you at least have it with Delirious. He's like the best math teacher ever." One of the friends said rolling his eyes at the other's reaction.

"Really? Why is that?" A relatively new student asked.

"He might sound and act like a serial killer, but he's a chill and funny guy. Most of the time he's talking about games than actually teaching math. You still learn a lot from him though. I've heard everyone usually gets higher than 80% by the end of the year."

"Really? That's interesting..."

The late bell rang and classes began yet again. In the math hallway, a unique and loud laugh resounded throughout the entire hall. Mr. Dennis, known as Delirious amongst all students and teachers, laughed as if it were his last time laughing.

"Umm... Delirious? What's so funny that you have to interrupt the entire school for?" Another math teacher Ohm asked as he popped his head into the classroom.

Ohm was one of the more mysterious teachers that everyone tries to figure out only to get even more confused. He was blind first of all, but he goes about everyday life as if he could see. Most students suspect that he isn't actually blind and was only wearing a see-through bandana. He also happens to wear a bunny jacket almost every day.

"I- HAHAHA- I PROMISE IT'S NOT MAH FAULT! HEHEHE..." The dying teacher coughed out as he tried to regain his breath.

"Alright then... Who made Delirious laugh?"

The students in the class looked at the blind math teacher in hesitation before pointing to the culprit... Outside the window. The math hallway was on the 3rd floor. Ohm tilted his head before heading over to the window and opening it.

Outside was where the current P.E. classes were taking place. Clinging to the ledge of the window was one of the PE teachers, Luke. Luke was the coach for multiple sports teams, but he primarily focused on baseball and boxing. The two stared at each other for a good minute before Ohm tilted his head and flicked Luke on the forehead. Not expecting the sudden attack, Luke flinched and let go of his grip. Luke tumbled down into a conveniently placed bush that was surrounded by what Ohm assumed was his class that he was supposedly teaching.

"I know it's the first day, Luke, but you can't just ditch your class and entertain Del! He has his own class to worry about. You shouldn't give your first years the impression that you're gonna go easy on them." Ohm yelled down to the groaning coach. Luke just raised a thumb at the math teacher before collapsing back into the bush.

"Wow. Didn't expect him to actually do it," the other P.E. teacher snickered from where he sat in the shade watching as his class stood around with Luke's students.

This is Scotty. He is the football coach and also sponsors the biking club during and after school. He works with Luke to teach physical education, typically joining their classes together on a daily basis.

"Scotty, please tell me you didn't dare him to do it." A VERY important and familiar voice said from behind the football coach. Scotty gulped as he turned around to see the principal standing there in all his glory with one arm crossed and his other using his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Uhhh... Not gonna lie, I sort of maybe perhaps did dare him?? Not my fault he accepted it though."

Marcel sighed once more before turning and leaving to continue his check up on the school. So far, the new students seem to immediately love or hate their current teachers while the upperclassmen and students familiar with the school continue to hate themselves and life in general. And it was the only the second class of the day.

At that moment, the bell rang and students barge out of their classes and went to their 3rd class of the day. Some rushed to class fearing their next teacher, others sulked as their friends had to drag them to their class. The last bunch just seem to lag behind in their 2nd classes or walked slowly with their friends in the hallway.

"Dude, I'm so confused about whether or not to be excited or deathly afraid of my next class. I keep getting mixed reviews from other friends." A guy said as he walked with his friend at a moderately normal speed.

"Really? Who and what do you have next?" His friend asked in complete curiosity.

"Tech theater?? According to many other people, it's not much theater than it is just technical stuff and building. The teacher is Mr. Anthony, but everyone calls him Jiggly, or Panda, or something."

"Oh! Yes, the only reason his class has mixed reviews is that Anthony happens to have the worst placement on school grounds. It's literally at the edge of campus. You should hurry there before you're actually late. Though Jiggly probably won't mind seeing as he always sympathizes with the students."

"Oh... Yeah, I probably should get going. Bye!"

Panda greets his new students with warm greetings and open arms. Students mingled with one another until their teacher finished with role call. After he was finished, he just let students do what they wanted as long as they got to know one another and himself seeing as they'll probably be stuck with him for the rest of the school year.

"What was it like for you? When you were our age?"

"Well, for one thing, I never managed to show up on the first day of school even when I lived on campus. Literally, most of the teachers here were former students, so they're pretty lenient. The teachers back in my day didn't actually teach us. All they did were flirt or fight each other and their students."

"All the teachers seem to be good friends from what I've seen."

"Well, I would hope so! We all had similar classes with each other back then and we're still stuck with each other to today. Though we get pretty competitive during students vs teachers events, so be warned."

The bell rang once again, but it was time for lunch! The students raced to their abnormally large cafeteria as others spread throughout the courtyard and fields. Students lingering in the hallways watched as some of the teachers made their way to the teachers' lounge. Tyler groaned as he stretched, touching the roof of the hall with ease. Brock smiled softly as he and Delirious talked about their day so far. They met up with Ohm, Luke, Scotty, and Anthony outside the lounge making a small scene. They all entered the lounge spotting two loud Irish men arguing over the coffee maker.

"I fockin' told ye not te put in stuff that isn't coffee beans! Now, look what you've done!" The shorter one yelled as the taller spouted nonsense and curses at the unfortunate machine in front of him.

"I just wanted te see if it could!"

"What did Nogla do this time?" Brock asked as he took a seat at the very large dining table.

"Where's Evan and Marcel?" Tyler asked flopping down on the couch.

"Evan wasn't there when we checked in on him and Marcel said he was gonna help someone real quick," Brian said as he made coffee using the other coffee machine.

"Damn it. I wish I made some lunch this morning..." Delirious complained as he slouched on the table.

"Well I guess you'll be wishing for something else since I'm granting your wish," a familiar voice said as the door opened. There stood an averaged size Asian man with a gentle smile. He held a couple of bags in his arms with the famous golden double arches on the side. Following him inside with two cup trays in his hands was Marcel. Everything was placed on the table before Delirious tackled the other in a bear hug.

"EVAN, OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY THE BEST!" Evan laughed as he was crushed by multiple hugs from his fellow teachers.

"I know I am."

Lunch passed by quick as all the students started to head to their last to classes of the day. The teachers as well started to head back to their respective classes. Most students by this time are in their elective classes, but there were still many unfortunate students that had core classes too, however, it's time to focus on some of the more interesting classes.

Over in another building on the giant campus were most of the electives. While PE and other outside electives took place either on the field or in the big/small gymnasium, the inside electives such as art are located inside the PAC (performing arts center).

Evan's class was almost completely silent as he told them stories about his time as a student. Evan is a guitar teacher, both acoustic and electric. He also runs an after school club for remixing songs and creating your own music. He technically counts as a music theory teacher as well, but not many students take that class since it's during zero hour. Anyways, he had just finished telling them about what classes he took and how he did in school when he decided to let the students question him.

"Are you friends with the other teachers here? Like are you actually friends or just well acquainted?" A female student asked.

"Oh no, we definitely are more than acquainted with each other. If anything, you could consider us to be a gang of some sorts. Not that I'm telling you that gangs are good, but we basically all bonded through having similar classes with each other." Evan answered as he nodded his head at another raised hand.

"Did you all have the same class together or did you meet up all throughout your school years?"

"It was a pretty short process really. I was already friends with most of them before our group merged with the other. All I can really say is that I've known Brock and Tyler the longest. It wasn't until I met Delirious that everyone joined together to form this huge group of friends. People tend to call our group the BBS, named after the school. Instead of the acronym being the short version of Bigshot Boarding School, it was renamed as Banana Bus Squad. It's an inside joke we teachers like to tell our students."

"Who fits into which stereotypical student group? Like the delinquent type, nerd, popular, shy...?" A girl asked as she strums her guitar softly.

"Well, I guess we all fit into several groups simultaneously. Like how Tyler would be the typical bad boy but he was also a huge nerd when it came to games. He was still aggressive and quick to anger in every way though. Delirious was the popular type who never did their homework and slept in all his classes. Luke was a nice jock, a star athlete in any sport. Ohm was the nerdy blind guy who seemed to see and know everything that happened around the school. Brock was the shy and nice nerd that everyone loved and adored.

Anthony was the student who had a laugh that sounded fake and the best fashion. Scotty and Marcel were the two inseparable best friends who have the prettiest and best girlfriends they could ever have. They were both nerds especially since Scotty's voice was still cracking. It still happens now too, you just have to wait. Brian and Nogla were the exchange students that irritated everyone, but they still were popular. They were also overdramatic about everything. I mean EVERYTHING. And I guess I was the popular nerd that played hockey, games, and helped everyone with their homework so that Brock could get some stress off his shoulders."

Another student was about to ask another question, but the bell rang and students began to file into the hallways. It was their last classes of the day. The students cried in relief as they headed to the final obstacle that stopped them from going back to their rooms.

There are two certain Irish men that we have yet to talk about. Brian Hanby and David Nogla. Mr. Hanby is the art teacher who also ran drama since they were still looking for one. Students love to irritate and tease the teacher about almost everything. They especially like asking him to 'do the voice' since his impersonation was spot on.

Nogla was the home economics and choir teacher. There were times where Evan would come in and help the single choir class by playing his guitar. That being said, Nogla taught home economics for his first five classes and choir for the last class. All the older students who were more familiar with the school and teachers always think that Nogla singing and teaching others to sing was an incredulous idea even when they've had his class once already.

And there's the last bell of the day. Every student rushed out of class and back to their dorms. The teachers watched them with amusement before locking up for the day and heading back to the teacher's dorms. Luckily there were no incidents between students and teachers this time around. We wouldn't want a repeat of the Blackmail incident.   


**_To be continued...?_ **


	3. Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A student's job is to get educated in whatever school they might go to. Here at this academy, there's more trouble than knowledge gained.
> 
> Just remember, don't mess with the animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Nogla, Ohm, Tyler, Evan, Delirious, Anthony, Brian, Brock, Luke, Scotty, and Marcel

"Jonathan! Time to wake up! You don't want to be late on your first day do you?" A mother's loud voice called out to the sleeping figure buried beneath blankets and pillows. Jonathan groaned as he poked his head out of the covers.

He crawled out of his bed and stretched his stiff body. He yawned as he made his way over to the connected bathroom. His morning routine consisted of brushing his teeth, brushing his hair, taking a quick bath, and deciding what clothes to wear that day. Though his choice in clothes was restricted due to the dress code of the school he went to.

Speaking of which, Jonathan beamed in joy as he realized that he would be starting his school life in the BBS Academy within the next few days. He still had to go get an assigned room in the dorms. He dreaded having to be paired with a delinquent or someone he would hate. That's always the case of students when they get their dorm room late.

First come first serve after all.

After making sure he had everything packed and ready, he made his way to the dining room where his breakfast lay waiting. His mother was already eating her meal and grinned as he reached his food.

"Look at my boy! All grown up and going to an academy for big shots! If only your father were here to see you off... Unfortunately, he was called in for an overstay at the lab." His mother gloated as she pampered her only son. Jonathan laughed and ate his breakfast in peace with his mother.

He soon finished his food and wanted to help clean, but his mother practically pushed him out of the house saying that he shouldn't worry about the small stuff anymore. Jonathan gave his mother one last hug before heading off to the train station.

When he entered his compartment on the train, he found someone already inside. It seems he has a partner for the ride. The person was looking out the window in a sleepy daze, not noticing Jonathan entering. He couldn't tell the gender due to them wearing a jacket. Jonathan didn't know if he should have introduced himself or not but he decided it would be fine.

"Hey there!" Jonathan brightly greeted. The other, a boy now that he looked carefully, turned around abruptly, startled by the sudden greeting. The boy was wearing a light grey jacket with bunny ears and had brown hair that looked like melted chocolate in the light of day. However, the thing that caught Jonathan's attention was the blindfold with an omega symbol on it. He blinked and processed the situation while the other tried to converse but panicking.

"Uh- Er- I... Um..."

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Jonathan, but you can call me Jon." Jonathan said as he took a seat across from the other. The bunny boy seemed to calm down and grinned at the boy.

"Hi! I'm Ohm. It's nice to meet you, Jon!"

"So Ohm, what brings you to this train ride?"

"I'm actually headed to school right now... We have to live at the academy's dorms as a rule, but since it's still a few more days till school officially starts, I decided to take the time and hang out with my family."

"Does that mean you go to BBS Academy as well?!"

"Yeah! Are you heading there as well?"

"Yep! I'm barely gonna get assigned a room, but I just hope I don't get a bad roommate. That's all I can hope for at this point."

"Hey, maybe you'll get one of my friends! I know a friend who hasn't gotten roommate yet, but he said something about a mistake, so I'm not sure if he still doesn't have a roommate. It would have been great if you were his roommate, Evan is pretty chill after all."

"Well, I just have to wait and see now, don't I?"

"Yep! By the way, what grade are you?"

"I'm a freshman! You?"

"I'm a freshman as well."

The two soon arrive at the academy's train station and started to head to the boy's dormitory where Jonathan could get assigned a room and for Ohm to sign in.

"So the sign in and out is to make sure all the students arrived and claimed a room?" Jonathan asked after signing a waiver and was currently waiting for the key to his assigned room.

"Yeah, it's also to make sure students don't just skip out classes unless they're sick or something."

"How does rooming work?"

"Well, in your case, you will be roomed with someone in your age group. Since you're a freshman, you'll be grouped with other freshmen, sophomores, and juniors. There the occasional grouping of freshmen with 8th graders, but it's not too often."

"I see."

"Here you go, Jonathan. You're lucky, you got a calm roommate." The person standing at the registry said as they passed him his key card to his room.

"Really?! Hell yes!" Jonathan cheered as he waved goodbye to Ohm and headed up to his room, excited to meet his roommate for the incoming year.

Once he reached the room- it was on the 5th floor, room 504- he took a second to calm his nerves. He swiped the key card on the lock and it opened with a click. Upon opening the door, he found that the side that has been lived in for a short amount of time was clean and organized. The person sitting at the desk on the other side looked up from his laptop and turned to the door.

"Oh! You must be my roommate for the year! My name is Brock, a sophomore. It's nice to meet you!"

_His roommate was a ball of sunshine._

**~•••••••••••••••••••••~**

It's been a couple of months since he started school and so far his impressions of the teachers...

Weren't so great. For both sides.

It's was a nice dewy Wednesday morning. Birds flew over the school campus and land softly onto the slightly damp pavement of the roofs and sidewalk. The flowers glittered with dewdrops after having been watered by the sprinklers. By this time of day, the teachers would already be up and ready to teach their classes for the day and the students would be waking up and getting ready for their classes. Students were dragging themselves through the halls slowly-

"GET BACK HERE DENNIS!"

"NOOOOO!"

Jonathan ran as fast as he could through the halls, dodging and shoving other students away and yelling apologizes to them. He totally forgot he had been put on cleaning duty the day before. And the day before that. And Wednesday last week. And now his teacher, Mr. Clensfri, was chasing him down this fine morning.

"YOU CAN'T JUST SKIP OUT ON CLEANING DUTY AND EXPECT TO GET AWAY WITH IT! ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

"I PROMISE IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE!"

As Jonathan yelled back at his teacher, he didn't notice another boy exiting from the storage room in front of him. By the time he did notice, it was too late and he ran into the other rather sturdy boy. They both fell down with a grunt and Mr. Clensfri finally caught up to his running -who knew a swimmer could be as fast on land as in water-student.

"Ow..." The boy that was caught in the chase rubbed his head as Jonathan was pulled up by the arm by the angry teacher. Said teacher paled when he realized just who Jonathan had run into and shivered in fear, looking around the area and sighed in slight relief. Jonathan glanced up at the boy and the first thing he noticed about him was that he was-

"Tall..."

The boy was easily taller than 6 feet. The piercing icy blue eyes sent electric shocks down both their backs as the boy glared at them.

"What the fuck!? Watch where you're going!"

"Eep! I'm sorry!" Mr. Clensfri squeaked out. As Jonathan continued to stare at the boy in amazement and thrill. The boy raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when a stern voice called out behind him.

"Don't go making my roommate scared now, Tyler."

Tyler turned around and saw Brock with his arms crossed. The other two also peeked at the boy. All three eventually caught sight of a shorter boy peeking over Brock's shoulder.

"We're gonna miss the limited French toast if you don't hurry up!" The shorter boy called out to Tyler. Tyler's eyes widen before he glared one last time at the teacher behind him, totally missing Jonathan in the process, and quickly made his way over to his two friends. Before he turned the corner, the short boy behind Brock turned around and glanced at the frozen student and teacher. He sent the teacher a mischievous smile before disappearing around the corner. Jonathan stared at the corner where the three went and jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Jonathan. I'll let you off with all other cleaning duties if you can keep quiet about this little accident." Mr. Clensfri said with a shaky smile. Jonathan nodded his head in confusion.

"Why?" His teacher only answered with one statement before walking off to his classroom.

"No one messes with the animals..."

**~•••••••••••••••••••••~**

Jonathan only figured out what his English teacher meant a few weeks later during a Halloween party the dorms were holding. He didn't ask Brock much about his two friends, seeing as that would make him nosy. In fact, it was Brock who told him that the two didn't seem to notice him that day. Jonathan merely shrugged as he continued to live his school life in relevant peace. Until he was invited to hang out with Brock's group during the Halloween party.

"Wait wait wait. Hold up a minute. You want ME to hang out with THEM? They don't even know me!" Jonathan looked at his roommate incredulously. Brock sighed and scratched his head.

"It's sort of a tradition to try and bring our roommates into the group? I'm not sure of it myself. It was Ohm who seemed to want to see you again."

Jonathan sighed in defeat. He supposed there was no harm in joining the group. At the very least he would be able to see Ohm for the first time since school officially started. Brock looked up at the raven head in hope.

"Fine. I'll come to hang out with you. Only because I don't really have other people to hang out with during this thing." Brock jumped in joy as he grabbed his phone and rapidly typed out a message to someone. Jonathan was surprised by the quick response from the other end.

"Um, Evan asked if you have a costume prepared or not?"

"Yeah, it's a simple costume. The classic Jason mask and probably some casual clothes." Brock typed and received a message.

"He said that's perfect. I'm not sure what his plan is this year, but I'm sure hoping it's not too bad. Last year was one hell of a party, but almost all the teachers were scarred for life. They don't even try to go against our group now. Probably all Ev's fault but we all are guilty by association."

Jonathan wondered just what he has stumbled upon.

On the night of Halloween, all teachers seemed to be on edge as they stood in the hallways. Jonathan watched as the teachers constantly flinched or jump as if they were expecting an attack. Brock, wearing an eagle mask with his usual colorful outfit, smiled as if everything was normal. The two of them were making their way to the ballroom when they ran into two boys, one awfully familiar to Jonathan.

"Oh! Delirious! It's been a while since we saw each other."

It was Ohm. He wasn't wearing his grey bunny jacket from when they first met, but he was wearing grey bunny ears and some face paint. When the boy turned to his friend, he could see that there was also a bunny tail tied to the back of his pants. His friend had an eye patch designed with an X over his right eye. His entire face was red and there were horns on his head. A red-tail was swinging limply behind him.

"Luke, meet Jonathan. Jonathan, this is Luke! He's my roommate."

"Just Jon is fine. Nice to meet ya, Luke."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Jon."

"C' mon you two! Who knows what will happen if we're the last ones to show up!"

They continued to make their way over to the corner where they were going to meet up with everyone else. When they arrived, the only ones there were Evan, Tyler, and two other students he didn't know.

Evan was wearing an owl mask that covered the upper half of his face and was wearing a pitch-black suit with a yellow gadget belt and a bat symbol in the middle of his chest. Tyler, on the other hand, had a pig mask on along with a white helmet for unknown reasons. He was hearing a white shirt with a picture of a cat and zebra printed pants.

"Brock! He actually came!" The muscular, sporty boy with pale skin and brown hair said smiling. He was wearing... A cheerleader outfit? Jonathan didn't bother asking how he got past the teachers while wearing the outfit. The other student was a black boy wearing a dinosaur onesie who simply shrugged when he saw Jonathan's questioning look.

"His girlfriend managed to get it for him."

"At least I'm putting some effort into my outfit, unlike a certain someone!"

"Hey, I didn't exactly plan on dressing up until Ev told us to."

"Speaking of which, why did you tell us to dress up?" Luke asked the owl-dressed boy.

"To hide our identities, but knowing our reputation, it wouldn't matter much. I'll tell the plan when everyone is here! It's a pain to repeat myself." He replied as he sipped on his cup of punch. He glanced over at some students giggling and whispering around the table. Ohm and Brock went over to the table after the group had left and grabbed a couple of drinks and brought them back to the group.

"You shouldn't drink the punch. It was spiked with whatever those students could afford." Evan said as he watched his friends spit out their drinks.

"You should have told us sooner!" Tyler yelled as Evan shrugged.

"I thought it was obvious enough. And plus, the rest of the group is about to show up." Just as the boy said, three boys showed up.

"Look who's last to join, again!" Evan taunted the boy dressed up as the terminator.

"Oh, fock off Evan! It wasn't even my fault! Blame this shithead for taking so long on his costume. It doesn't even look great!" The now Irish terminator complained pointing at a ridiculously tall and lanky boy beside him wearing a... Paper bag?

"What? 't looks great on meh!" The Irish paper bag man said.

"Yeah, right. Anthony looks the best and his outfit is atrocious!" Tyler said pointing at the thick student wearing an all too small and thin bodysuit of a video game character. Everyone laughed as they took in Anthony's costume.

"Alright! Time for some quick introductions! I'm Evan, Vanoss, or whatever you may call me, but tonight I will be known as Bat Owl! And my roommate is-"

"Tyler Wilde! Or Wildcat. Doesn't fucking matter. Don't you dare forget it b-"

"I'm Brock! Tonight I'm dressed as early bird! My roommate here is..."

"Jonathan Dennis! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Ohm and this is Cartoonz. Or well, Luke, but everyone calls him either one."

"I'm Marcel and my roommate is this fuck boy, Scotty."

"What up!"

"I'm Daithi. Or Nogla. And this is Brian. And t'at's Ant'ony. But we call him Panda. Or Jiggly!"

"Now that everyone has been introduced, are you going to tell us your plan or...?" Ohm trailed off as everyone turned towards the smirking owl boy. Evan laughed as he stepped onto the ledge of the wall.

"The plan! Tonight we shall find our blackmail material against the most hated teachers and staff! Them being: Mrs. Hatoful, Mr. Clensfri, Ms. Blair, Janitor Stephan, and Principal Ruford! We split into 4 groups of 2 and one of 3! Pick your partners and then we'll assign our targets."

The groups and their target ended up being:

Evan, Brian, and Nogla- Principal Ruford  
Jonathan and Luke- Mr. Clensfri  
Ohm and Anthony- Ms. Blair  
Brock and Tyler- Mrs. Hatoful  
Marcel and Scotty- Janitor Stephan

For some reason, Jonathan felt bad for the principal getting the group of foreigners as his assigned group. He just kinda figured that those three made the dream trio.

"Do you think we'll be able to find something blackmail worthy? Or will we have to improvise and plan out something?" Jon asked Luke.

"I mean, Mr. Clensfri is pretty shady. Chasing students without care, letting girls get off with being late to his classes, whispering things to other students when he thinks they're alone. I think we'll be pretty misfortunate if we don't catch him doing something worthy of blackmail."

He and Luke were currently searching around for Mr. Clensfri. For a teacher on the job, it seems like he wasn't around at all. Like he was avoiding the party in general. Jonathan did find it quite cowardly.

They finally found him glancing around all nervously near the restrooms. Luke and Jon glanced at each other before hiding behind the dark corner watching the English teacher with careful eyes, Jon's phone recording everything.

"What could he be doing here? I thought he was assigned the food line?" Jon questioned narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know, but I certainly know that teachers and students aren't allowed to use the same restrooms. Look!" Luke pointed at the teacher who was now with a girl with a rather revealing outfit of a nurse uniform.

The two gasped as the English teacher gently caressed the girl's cheek before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Luke choked in disgust turning away from the scene while Jon holds in his laughter. He zoomed in on their face eating all the while muttering under his breath about how ridiculous the situation was.

"What the actual fuck dude. I didn't take him to be into younger people?! This is illegal shit, man!" Luke said as he glanced back at the two who have separated, but we're now entering the restroom. Before the two could get inside, however, Jon motioned to Luke to stay quiet and handed him the phone before walking out into the open.

"Mr. Clensfri???" Jon asked out loud, pretending he didn't just watch him make out with a student.

"D-Dennis! W-what business do you have here?" The teacher asked hiding the girl behind him.

"Uhh, I need to use the restroom?? Away from everyone else since, wow are the restrooms crowded. What are YOU doing here?"

"That is none of your business. Now, head back to the ballroom restrooms, I don't care how crowded it is. You're not supposed to be here."

"Oh... Well, then what is SHE doing here? And more importantly, why are you hiding her? In the boys' restroom?"

Silence filled the hallway as the teacher sweat profusely at being caught red-handed.

"I- Whatever do you mean? There's no girl here..."

"Now, now. You know it's not good to lie! You say it many times while chasing down students, after all, I would know for sure!"

"Listen here, Dennis. You don't mention this to ANYONE. Do you hear me? You wouldn't want to be sent home for failing a class and deal with a suspension, would you? Now, be a good student and walk away. If anyone asks, you never saw me." Mr. Clensfri said sternly before slamming the restroom door shut behind him. Two voices were heard from behind the door before they escalated to noises that weren't very school appropriate.

"Holy shit, dude. I don't think we need anything else. Let's head back and see if the others are done." Luke said as he and Jon headed back to the ballroom, still slightly disgusted at what they witnessed.

They noticed that they weren't the first group to be done. In fact, the group of foreigners was there at their meeting spot already when they arrived. The three were giggling as they crowed around a phone.

"Are you guys done already?" Like asked as he hopped on top of a table. Jonathan followed suit and sat down on top of another tabletop. The three turned to them and nodded before looking back at the phone.

"I still can't believe we caught him doing it!" Evan cheered as Brian nodded. Nogla simply stared at the phone in a mix of amazement and wonder. Luke and Jon glanced at each other in curiosity before shrugging it off. They'll learn soon enough.

And that they did.

As soon as the last group, Marcel and Scotty arrived, Evan stood up and headed off into the direction of the dorms. Tyler followed suit and everyone else followed without a question. They reached the end of the hallway and Jon looked around in confusion. He watched as Evan pressed a hidden button on the wall that opened up a secret door. Evan waited for everyone to fill in before he went in himself, closing the passage entrance behind him.

Everyone took a seat and stared at the boy in anticipation.

"Alright! Now that we have our blackmail, we can move on to step 2." Evan said smirking evilly at the end.

"And what, may I ask, is step 2?" Brock asked.

"Getting all of them fired."

**_To be continued...?_ **


	4. Family Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where do you wanna go eat today?"
> 
> "How about the new restaurant that just opened?"
> 
> "What's it called?"
> 
> "BasicallyWrk's Family Restaurant!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Characters: Tyler, Evan, Brian, Nogla, Brock, Marcel, Anthony, Lui, Scotty, Kryoz, Smitty

"Order for 'Cutie'?" The extremely tall worker called out, unphased by the tricks of the customers over the period of time that he's worked at the small restaurant.

"Oh! That's me. Thanks for the compliment, hot stuff~!" The female customer said before picking up her cup of coffee and taking her leave. The worker sighed in exhaustion before turning back to the order stand.

"Hello! Welcome to BasicallyWrk's Family Restaurant! How may I serve you today?" Another worker with a messy brown Mohawk, a summer top, and blue pants addressed the new customers. He gave the two a warm smile that made the two feel comfortable.

"Uh, yes! We'd like a table for two... Please, and thank you."

"Of course! If you would please follow me."

"Here you go, Tyler. An order of an affogato with a side of buttered croissants. Specifically, 3 croissants. For table 5." A shorter Asian man said passing the order sheet to the worker at the order stand. The tall worker nodded and clipped the paper to the awaiting string of orders. There were currently 2, now 3, orders.

"I'm telling ya it's half 'n half! Not t' at shite!" An angry Irish voice yelled from the kitchen.

"T'e order said 'Iced, Half Caff, Ristretto, Venti, 4-Pump, Sugar-Free, Cinnamon, Dolce Soy Skinny Latte'! Tell me wherein God's name does it say anyt'ing 'bout half 'n focking half?!" Another angry Irish voice followed shortly after the first outburst.

"Looks like they're at it again. Lasted only 3 hours without a peep from them; I think that's a record." The Asian man said chuckling as he watched his friend with a terrible fashion sense enter the kitchen with a deadly smile.

"B-brock! Hey t'ere! D-didn't see ya come in!"

"W-what are ye gonna do wit' t'at?"

"W-we could talk about t'is!"

"WE'RE SORRY!!"

"Dumbasses," Tyler said as Brock came back out smiling as if nothing happened behind the closed doors. Evan rolled his eyes and returned to serving the customers with Brock as Tyler started on the next meal.

"I'm back b*tches!!" A black man declared as he entered the restaurant followed by a smaller boy wearing a backpack.

"Yeah! You better be doing your work!" The boy said grinning as he made his way to the back rooms.

"Welcome back, Marcel. And it's good to see you again, Lui. How is school going for you?" The Asian worker said as he passed another ticket to Tyler.

"Evan! I missed you!! School sucks and so does everyone in it! Especially the teachers! I hate them so much!" Lui complained as he returned to the main floor. He took a seat on a barstool and lay on the counter watching as Evan washed the dishes. Marcel came back out and went over to the bar area and situated himself before he turned on the sign showing that the bar was now available. Some of the male customers immediately stood and made their way to the bar island and started ordering some stronger drinks than caffeinated drinks.

"Oh, has the newbie shown up yet? Anthony was his name. I think." Marcel asked to no one in particular. It was Brock who answered him seeing as he was the closest.

"I believe that Anthony is currently taking out the trash," Brock said with an off giving smile. Marcel glanced at Evan and Tyler who shrugged and gestured towards the kitchen.

"Ah. I see."

Marcel remembered when he first wanted to start up this business in the first place. It was all because of a stupid argument and dare that his friend Scotty had gotten him into. Marcel, Scotty, and a bunch of their friends had gotten together for a party. The two were drunk off their minds when they started talking about their current jobs.

"Man, you don't even know how hard it is to run a restaurant as popular as mine!" Scotty complained leaning on his friend. Marcel scoffed, downing another shot before turning to Scotty. 

"Yeah right! I bet I can run a restaurant much better than you do! And have it be twice as popular!!" Marcel smirked, words dripping with pride.

"Pfft, you can't even handle a cafe, let alone an entire restaurant."

At this point, Marcel was getting ticked off and Scotty was too drunk to stop challenging the other to a 'duel'. After all, when Marcel is dedicated enough to a certain task, he'll surely get it done.

He first started off with buying a land lot with the appropriate measures for his layout. Then, while the restaurant was in construction, he went out to place flyers all around the city, even got a friend to put a section in the newspaper for him.

Then he waited for the calls and interviews. His very first interview was with a man by the name of Tyler. Aside from being ridiculously tall, he was also blunt and had a worrying sense of humor. Marcel was interested as soon as he said he was helping his friends look for jobs that they could all do together. Marcel cut him a deal by telling him to bring his friends the next time they could meet up.

And boy was it the best choice he had made in his life as a restaurant owner.

He had brought his friends the very next day. One was Asian and had a Canadian accent. The other had a mean look but the softest doe eyes he's ever seen in his life. Their names were Evan and Brock. He listened to them as they spoke to him during the interview. He watched them, analyzing their interactions and seeing their strong points.

Tyler was protective of his friends. He was significantly much softer when he was with them then when he had interviewed with him individually. He learned the man easily deals with annoying people and knows to get the job done with. He was set to do deliveries and the register.

Evan was overall a chill dude. He was easy to talk to, can calm down Tyler in a heartbeat, and can take note of the smallest things. The man listens to everything and knows the smallest detail in every conversation. He was put to work in the dining area.

Brock was the nicest person he's ever met in his f*cking life. The man didn't have a single bad bone in him. He was super easy to talk to, the interview slowly turning into a chat about life. He also gave good advice and had the experience to deal with families and little children. He was also going to work in the main dining area.

Now that he had someone at the register and two on the main floor, all he had to find were a couple of people to work the kitchen and the back. He found his perfect chefs a couple of weeks later when he was going around trying to find people to employ.

The two foreigners were arguing about directions and something about getting lost. He walked up to them and offered assistance. The shorter Irish man sighed in relief and gladly accepted his help. The taller Irish man insisted that he had everything under control, but the others ignored him and asked Marcel if he knew the way to a certain apartment complex. The same one he lived in.

Marcel brought them back and found out that the two were in America to try and find jobs. They were excited to hear that Marcel was hiring, but deflated a little when he said they would have to work in the same kitchen. Marcel shrugged and tried to comfort them by saying that the kitchen would be big enough for them.

His restaurant was finally finished being constructed. He opened up a couple of weeks after advertising the opening of the restaurant and everyone got situated with their jobs quickly. Some extra people were hired, but all of them were part-timers looking for some way for easy money.

Marcel was finally satisfied with the number of people he hired and was about put an end to the flyers and advertisement when he met a homeless man next to a dumpster. Usually, he wouldn't pay any mind to someone in that situation, he believed that many people pretend to be homeless for easy money in this city. However, something about this man had made him walk up to him and 'accidentally' drop a flyer in front of him. He smiled as he walked away, hearing the man pick up the paper before he turned the corner.

He stood in front of the door of his restaurant, waiting for a certain someone the next day. The homeless man from the day before hesitated as he walked up to Marcel. Marcel simply smiled and asked for his name and what he's good at. That's how he got his third person to help in the back.

The sound of glass shattering brought him out of his memory and back to reality. Marcel glanced over to the dining area where a child was crying from accidentally dropping the glass cup. Brock and Evan immediately made their way over to the family. Brock calmed the child down while Evan dealt with the mess and glass shards swiftly. Within a minute, it was cleaned up and looked like nothing even happened. The child calmed down and Brock waved away the family's worry and went back to work.

"That's my boys."

**~•••••••••••••••••••••~**

Marcel was not looking forward to this week. He was going to be gone for a business meeting for a few days, leaving the restaurant in the hands of his chaotic family. Then he got a notice from the health department that someone would be dropping by to assess his restaurant. He wasn't told the date of when they were coming, but he had a bad feeling that they would come in when he was on his business trip. He sat down in his seat on the train and sighed in worry.

**_"Hey man, don't worry about a single thing. Brock and I have things under control here. Tyler is also here to help us too! Don't worry about a thing and focus on that meeting."_** Evan said from his phone. Marcel relaxed slightly with his reassurance.

"Thanks, Evan. I'll leave it to you all then. I better not come back with everything burned down." They both chuckled before Marcel hung up and stared out the window.

**~•••••••••••••••••••••~**

"Alright. So what's the plan again?" A young adult with white hair and wearing a pair of 3d glasses asked his friend as they parked in the parking lot of Wrk's Family Restaurant.

"We go in, pretend to be customers, judge how everything is running, pay, and leave. Nothing more, nothing less." His friend with bleach blond hair and wearing all sorts of rings on both hands said.

"Alright. I expect professionalism and a detailed report later." Their boss said as he hung up. The two looked at each other before nodding and getting out of the car.

"After you, Agent Smitty."

"No, no. I insist after YOU Agent Kryoz."

The two chuckled as they entered the restaurant at the same time. The waiting area had about 3 families waiting to be seated, but none of them seemed to mind. The children were also having fun in the-

"Is that a mini-roller coast?!" Smitty said looking at the play area in awe.

"It seems so..." Kryoz said glancing around at the waiting area.

Aside from the children's and teen's play area, there was also multiple benches and tables where some of the mothers were hanging out. Off to the side was a pool table, table tennis, table football, and all sorts of fun for adults. Just as the two were about to take a seat, a waiter with a questionable sense of fashion walked up to them.

"Good afternoon! My name is Brock and I'll be guiding you to your table. How many are in your party?" He asked with a kind and warm smile that made the two feel welcomed.

"Uh, just 2," Kryoz answered.

"Alright, we have a table available in the smoking area, would that be okay for you?" The two nodded and Brock asked them to follow him. He leads them over to a door that opened up to another area of the restaurant. Kryoz took a quick mental note that it was not a completely separate room, it was one large room separated into two with a thin wall between them.

"This is a neat system, eh?" Smitty said as he glanced back at the now-closed glass door. Kryoz simply nodded as they continued following Brock to their table. Brock gestured to their table and set down two menus and sets of utensils. He politely excused himself and returned to the non-smoking area of the restaurant.

The two started looking through the menu when another waiter went up to their table. This time it was a slightly shorter man. An Asian by looks, but a Canadian by sound.

"Hello. My name is Evan and I'll be your waiter for today. Let's start off with what you would like to drink." Evan said with a welcoming smile.

"Uh, I'll take a mug of hot chocolate," Smitty said.

"I'll take an expresso," Kryoz said. Evan nodded and wrote the two drinks down.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," Evan said as he walked over to a tall man behind the counter where the register was passing him the paper with their orders. The man walked into the back for a few minutes before coming back out with two drinks in hand. Evan grabbed the two drinks and made his way back to their table.

"Here's your drinks. Are you ready to order or would you like some more time?"

"Yes, I'd like some boneless wings," Kryoz said.

"What flavor?"

"Spicy."

"Alright. And for you?"

"I'll have the Hickory Burger with regular french fries, thank you," Smitty said closing the menu. Evan nodded as he grabbed the menus. That was when the two noticed he didn't write down their orders on a note pad. Evan smiled warmly at them before heading to the kitchen area.

"No notepad? How does that work?" Smitty questioned as Kryoz watched the waiter talk with a good looking man at the kitchen window. The man nodded and yelled back at the other chef, the taller one. Together they started to set out ingredients and prepare the ovens and stoves. Kryoz's eyes twitched as he tried to keep up with the speed in which the two works at. Smitty simply blinked and gave up trying to watch the process. The other waiter, Brock, walked up to the other kitchen window across from Evan and told the tall, lanky chef what the two assumed was an order.

In a matter of time, probably around 10 minutes or so, Evan and Brock were given plates of food, steaming hot and fresh. The man at the register shook his head and showed them a stopwatch. The two chefs groaned in frustration before standing up straight with new determination.

Evan arrived at their table with their food, setting each dish in front of its respective consumer. Evan smiled as the two thanked him. Evan went to go serve other tables as the two dug into their food. Smitty moaned in delight as he bit into his burger and Kryoz didn't even realize when he finished all of his chicken. After roughly half an hour, Evan returned to their table.

"Would you like your check now, sirs? Or would you like to order more?" Evan asked with a knowing smile. The two looked at each other before turning back to the Canasian.

"We'd like to order more to go please." Evan nodded as he passed them menus once more. They ordered supreme nachos, a Santa Fe burger, a buffalo chicken wrap, and Philly cheesesteak to go. Evan nodded and went back to the kitchen window, grabbing a stopwatch on his way. As soon as he finished telling the two the orders, he started the stopwatch and sat down at a stool at the kitchen window. Brock came over, his side of the restaurant satisfied for the moment and spoke with Evan. Brock chuckled as Evan pointed at the two chefs who were still working as fast as ever. Tyler even went over to them and watched the two work their skills.

After 15 minutes of watching the cooks work, Evan stopped the stopwatch as four boxes of food were placed at the window, two from each of the chefs. Evan smiled as he showed them the time.

"HELL YEAH!! WE STILL LIVE UP TO T'E NAME OF SPEED COOKS!" Both the cooks cheered as everyone in the restaurant started clapping. Evan rolled his eyes as he grabbed all four boxes and placed them into a bag before making his way back to the two waiting customers.

"Here you go, each box is labeled with what is inside. Here's your check as well, would you like it separated or together?" Evan asked as he placed the two bags of food on their table.

"Together please," Kryoz said as Evan handed him their check. Kryoz nodded in joy as the check came out at a reasonable price of $69.42. He passed Evan his debit card and waited for him to come back with it before glancing at Smitty and nodded.

"Excuse me, if possible, we would like to ask you some questions?"

"Of course. Would you like to talk here or somewhere more private?" Evan asked.

"Somewhere private might be better."

Evan nodded as he gestured for them to follow him. The two trailed after Evan as he leads them to the bar area and through the back door. Beyond that door was a lounge that looked to be multiple floors. The floor they were on had a couch, coffee table, and a small kitchen. It had a comfy feel and aroma to it. Evan sat them down at the couch and grabbed some cups of tea for them.

"So, what would you like to ask?"

"Well, first of all, we are agents from the health department sent to assess your restaurant and staff members." Kryoz started. Evan chuckled as he nodded his head.

"I figured with the way you analyzed literally every single thing in the restaurant. And everyone's interaction."

"So you caught me. I'm amazed, this is the first time."

"I'm known for being awfully perspective of the smallest things."

"I see. I wanted to ask who your manager was."

"Marcel, our beloved manager, is currently away on a business trip. He said he wishes to be here to greet you, but he also suspected you'd show up before he would be back."

"That's too bad! I wanted to tell him that he has a fine establishment here. And wonderful workers."

"We're all friends here."

"By the way... Could I have the honor of knowing what's upstairs?" Smitty asked interrupting Kryoz.

"Haha, of course. Come on up."

The second floor had all sorts of game consoles and other fun activities. The third floor was bedrooms and showers. The fourth was the roof with a pool and grill. Kryoz and Smitty were saddened that they had to leave to go report to their boss, but Evan gave them something before the two left. The two cards were designed with thumbs up and different logos: a gold owl, a pink pig with a white helmet, a moose, a T, a weird face, and a panda. Right in the middle of the cards was the restaurant logo of BasicallyWrk. The two glance at the waiter in confusion.

"It's a special card for customers that usually become regulars. You saw some earlier. Since you have the card now, you can come back and just hang if you want. Come on by here and now, will ya?" Evan said as he gave the two a gleeful smile. The two nodded before waving goodbye to both Evan and Brock as they left the restaurant. As soon as they sat down in the car, Smitty turned to Kryoz with a knowing look and smile.

"You know~ as part of the health department, we aren't supposed to be biased towards restaurants. But can't we make an exception for this? They have amazing food, amazing people, an amazing place. All in all, amazing." Smitty said as he pulled out the tablet to start their report. Kryoz nodded as he took out his vape and smirked.

"That's a good point, Smit. I'm sure he won't mind it. Plus, it gets a workload off of him."

Later that day, the head of the health department was going through the reports for the month when he stumbled upon Smitty's and Kryoz's report for BasicallyWrk's Family Restaurant. He sighed and rubbed his temples before shutting down his computer and headed off to his bed. He didn't feel like questioning the two and their short report. He already knew that the restaurant passed the inspection since the two of them didn't write such informal reports unless they really liked something. 

_"👏 👏 amazing 10/10 would go eat everyday"_

_**To be continued...?** _


	5. Inmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with the BBS inmates. They're a force to be reckoned with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just sort of wrote this without really paying attention to what exactly I was writing or where it went, so if it doesn't make sense it's probably because of that :D
> 
> Characters: Nogla, Ohm, Tyler, Evan, Delirious, Lui (barely), Anthony, Brian, Brock, Luke, Scotty, Marcel, Smitty, and Kryoz

"So what are you in for, Mr. Piggy?" Asked the Asian in the room across from the tall brunette.  
  
"I'm in for killing a lady who had the AUDACITY to make fun of my best friend. Fucking ran her over with my car as soon as I saw the chance." He replied as his roommate barked out a wheeze of a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, and proceeded to run over 10 other innocent people on 'accident'." The large man wearing a panda hat and black underwear said.  
  
"Shut yo mouth." The man responded.  
  
"And what are you in for Mr. Owl?"  
  
"I'm in for loitering." Both of the men gasped in horror as the Asian smiled and leaned up against the wall. His roommate snorted and started cackling in psychotic laughter.  
  
"Shut up, Delirious. You aren't better off then I am."  
  
"Yeah, what are you even in for?" The almost naked panda man across from them asked.  
  
"So much. I'd say I'm in for blowing up a national monument. On accident. Others would say I'm in for murdering 21 people. On accident of course." Delirious answered shrugging.  
  
The four sat in silence as they processed what they just heard. Vanoss, the Asian Canadian, shrugged it off like it was an everyday thing. Wildcat, the piggy man, rolled his eyes as he flopped down on his bed. And Panda simply chuckled at the silence.  
  
"I'm assuming that you lied about why you're in?" Wildcat asked, eyes focused on Vanoss. Vanoss simply smirked and laid down on his own bed. Delirious cackled with more laughter as Panda glanced between the two with growing unease. He was about to say something more, but an officer walked in. He hesitated before yelling at them.  
  
"Get your asses out of bed! Please..." He said with very little confidence. Vanoss sat up and walked up to the bars of the cell, smiling eerily all the while. The guard stepped back but pretended to not be scared.  
  
"What did you say? Would you mind repeating that for me?" Vanoss said grabbing onto the bars of the cell.  
  
"I- I said get out of bed...?"  
  
"Wrong answer."  
  
Before they knew it, the guard screamed in agony. Vanoss sighed as he tossed the plastic spoon he was holding to the side. Wildcat and Panda glanced at the poor guard whose eyes were now dangling out of his eye sockets. Blood seeped out onto the ground and the guard's screamed slowly died out into heavy panting. Another guard ran around the corner and saw what happened. He sighed and turned to the owl.  
  
"If I give you an extra pudding serving, will you stop?"  
  
"Make it two and you got yourself a deal!"  
  
The guard nodded before he opened the cell doors. Vanoss simply snapped his fingers and everything became distorted for a second before becoming normal again. The guard on the ground was now back to normal and was just unconscious. Wildcat and Panda glanced at each other before looking back at the Canasian. Vanoss simply smiled at them before asking them a simple question.  
  
"What do you call a magic owl?"

  
**~•••••••••••••••••••••~**

  
"Listen up ya maggots! You'll be working today for some money because what prison doesn't do this? You're free to choose what you want to work as, but if you even dare try to skip out on this, then it's on you. BBS! Do what you want. Just don't make a mess. Dismissed." The head officer said as all the inmate. Just as Wildcat and Panda were about to head off to work at the cafeteria, Vanoss called out to them.  
  
"Where are you heading off to, piggy? Panda?" He asked as he hopped onto the taller's back. Wildcat grumbled as he adjusted the extra weight.  
  
"Go piggy! Onwards!" Vanoss said as he pointed down the hallway. Panda chuckled at his best friend's situation. As they reached the end of the hall, Vanoss hopped off his back and strut up to the only door left. He knows thrice, then once, then twice. The door creaked open and someone behind it started talking.  
  
"What's the password?"  
  
"Bitch, I'm motherfucking hoodini. I don't need no password to get in!" Vanoss said crossing his arms. The person behind the door chuckled as the door was swung open. There stood a man, with white hair and 3d glasses, wearing mostly white. Behind his slumped over on a stool was a blond man who seemed to be sleeping at the moment. The white-haired man glanced at Wildcat and Panda before waving them on in.  
  
"C'mon in!! I'm Smitty and I welcome you to this shit shack!" He said as he closed the door behind them. Vanoss immediately went over to where a tall lanky man was sleeping on the couch. Vanoss glanced around the room before smirking and ran off to another room.  
  
"He's probably off to prank Nogla again, that sneaky owl." Panda and Wildcat jumped in surprise as they finally noticed a man with a messy mohawk standing behind them. The man smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.  
  
"Sorry about that. I'm Moo. I see you caught the owl's eyes if you're here today."  
  
"Owl? Do you mean Vanoss? Why did you call him an owl?" Panda asked glancing back to where Vanoss was currently now holding a pillow.  
  
"Oh, I forgot he doesn't wear his mask in prison. He has an owl mask he usually wears when he's out on missions and whatnot. Also, he's a major night owl."  
  
Vanoss smacked the sleeping man named Nogla and tossed the pillow somewhere before he ducked behind the couch as Nogla was startled awake. Looking to where the attack had come from, he spotted a man near the stairs. The innocent man had come downstairs only to be hit in the face with a flying pillow and was now holding the said pillow in annoyance.  
  
"What t'e fock, Basically?! Why did ye have te wake me up?! I was finally sleeping for God's sake!" Nogla yelled as he sat on the couch glaring at the annoyed man. Basically was now more than annoyed. He was just going to the kitchen to grab a snack and now he was being blamed for waking up this dumbass? He wasn't gonna let him continue to do so, hell nah.  
  
"What do you mean I hit you?! I just got down here you retard! What, you think I actually care enough to mess with your dumb sleep? Oh hell nah! I'd rather be upstairs playing fucking games with FourZero while eating my snack that I came down here for!"  
  
"You're t'e only one wit' a pillow around here!"  
  
"I WAS HIT BY THE PILLOW TOO, YOU DUMB FUCK!"  
  
"STOP FOCKING YELLING! I'M IN A CALL WIT' ME GIRLFRIEND YOU TWATS!"  
  
Everyone got silence after the third voice finished. After a couple of minutes, a man with luscious dark brown hair came downstairs with an irritated look. Looking closer, he had his left side of his face made partially out of metal and his eye was glowing red slightly. He frowned and crossed his arms as he glared down the two that were arguing. Behind him, another man with sandy brown hair was chuckling and grinning hard at Basically who mumbled and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now what's going on in here?" The first man asked glancing around the room, eyes lingering on Wildcat and Panda curiously before returning to the two in front of him.  
  
"T'is motherfocker hit me wit' a pillow while I was sleeping, Terroriser!"  
  
"I did not! He's just spouting nonsense because he was woken up from his nap!"  
  
"I mean... A man's nap is not to be disturbed. But t'en again, it's Nogla so I don't give a flying fock."  
  
"Terroriser?!"  
  
"W-what's going on in here?" Delirious asked as he entered from the door, Smitty snickering behind him. The blond from before was standing next to Smitty with an irritated, sleepy face.  
  
Just as Nogla and Basically were about to go off again, a chuckle from behind the couch stopped their train of thought. Vanoss panted as he stood up, shaking from laughter. Basically narrowed his eyes as he pieced some information together and immediately knew that Vanoss was the start of it all. He should have known.  
  
"Heeey~ You just missed me messing with Nogla and Basically, Delirious!" Vanoss said as he grinned at the two dumbfounded men who were arguing not even a minute ago.  
  
"Aw- Damnit! I always miss your fuckin' pranks on everyone..."  
  
"Hmm? Oh don't worry, you won't be missing the next one!" Vanoss told the masked man with a mischievous smile. The man in the blue hoodie simply chuckled as he narrowed his eyes at the other.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Oh no. Not at all. It's a fucking promise." Delirious simply responded with his chaotic laugh, moving his mask off to the side and wiping tears from his eyes. Underneath the mask was the face of a clown, the makeup around the eyes was smudged slightly from the tears. He eventually calmed down enough to respond to Vanoss.  
  
"I'll take you up on that challenge, Mr. Owl."  
  
The others in the room stood by and watched the two with slight unease. It wasn't until the two left that Nogla finally caught on to what Vanoss had meant.  
  
"DAMNIT VANOSS! MY SLEEP!"

  
  
**~•••••••••••••••••••••~**

  
  
"So, what's up with this? And who are you guys anyway?" Wildcat asked as he sat on the couch next to Panda. Moo served everyone at the couch some tea, coffee, or juice before taking a seat Across from the two next to Terroriser. Next to Anthony sat Smitty and his blond buddy. On the third couch sat Basically, FourZero, and Nogla. There were also two people sitting on stools at the counter of the kitchen, watching as the group conversed. Vanoss and Delirious had left the room saying something about paying a visit to their favorite inmates from the other building.  
  
"Well, we'll introduce ourselves starting with me. As you heard earlier, my name is Moo!"  
  
"T'e name's Terroriser."  
  
"Call me Basically."  
  
"FourZeroSeven. Sup bitches!"  
  
"I'm Nogla."  
  
"Subscribe to Kryoz-"  
  
"You met me earlier as well! I'm Smitty if you have already forgotten, but I doubt anyone would forget little ol' me!"  
  
"Well, I'm Panda."  
  
"And I'm Wildcat, call me anything other than that and you won't be seeing tomorrow."  
  
"But didn't Vanoss call you Piggy earlier-"  
  
"SHHH! We don't speak of that."  
  
"Vanoss just calls anyone anything he sees suitable for them. There's no stopping him even if you wanted to." One of the men at the kitchen counter said as the other giggled and nodded his head in agreement. One was wearing a dark red hoodie with devil horns on the hood and a devil tail handing loosely on the back. He also had an eye patch over his right eye. The other was wearing a grey bunny jacket and had a blindfold covering his eyes. On the blindfold was an omega symbol. Both wore black pants and shoes.  
  
"The devil looking man is Cartoonz. The other one, the bunny, is Ohm. They're both close friends with Delirious. Heard they were friends even before being put in prison." Smitty told the two newcomers. Once that was done, everyone went about their business. Basically and FourZero went back upstairs, Ohm and Cartoonz went into the kitchen, and Nogla sat on the couch staring up at the ceiling probably contemplating life and the universe, trying to go back to sleep. Smitty and Kryoz were off to the side rummaging through a box of games.  
  
"Alright! Now that introductions are done, are you guys going to tell us what the hell this is?" Wildcat asked turning to Moo and Terroriser specifically.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you heard the head officer say something about a BBS?" Moo said as he grinned at the Irish man next to him who snorted at the mention of BBS.  
  
"Yeah. Said something about doing what they wanted as long as there was no mess?" Panda said as Wildcat nodded.  
  
"Well BBS is a gang of some sort in this prison. Just a group of weird and unusual inmates who became close friends and each and every single one of them had something... Special about them." Moo said looking to Terroriser to continue.  
  
"T'is room is specifically only for t'e members of t'e BBS. One of t'e inmates in t'e group had made t'e room to fit all of t'em and to entertain t'em during t'eir stay. In fact, _**we**_ are t'e members of t'e BBS. We. Are. T'e BBS." Terroriser said as he gestured to everyone one in the room.  
  
"So, why are Panda and I here?" Wildcat asked as he lifted an eyebrow. Moo and Terroriser glanced at each other before they both shrugged.  
  
"Usually to become part of the gang, a member of the gang has to like you a lot. And by a lot, I mean A LOT. And after they become interested in you, the others in the gang have to unanimously decide whether they like you too or not." Moo said before Terroriser jumped in.  
  
"But t'ere are some exceptions. Like your situation. If either Vanoss or Delirious like you enough at first glance _and_ bring you to our room, you're almost automatically part of t'e gang. It's only happened once before you guys, so it's super unlikely for t'is to happen. I'm pretty sure t'ose two have some kind of radar for t'is sort of t'ing."  
  
"Who was it before us?" Panda asked glancing around the room, wondering if there were more people that were missing.  
  
"Smitty 'nd Kryoz. T'e two Canadians instantly clicked when t'ey saw each ot'er and Kryoz was just chill about everyt'ing 'nd everyone. Such a lazy, laid-back guy he is." Terroriser said looking over at the two who were now playing a card game.  
  
"But you've got to admit, those two make one of the greatest duos in this prison."  
  
"I've come to t'ink t'ey're actually t'e same person, just split into two bodies. T'ey're always too in sync wit' each ot'er."  
  
"We hear you loud and clear!" Kryoz said as he turned to face them. Smitty snickered as he looked over his best friend's shoulder at the group.  
  
"Yeah! You know damn well that we are always on the same wavelength. No matter what." Smitty said sticking his tongue out before returning to their card game.  
  
"So what's so 'special' about everyone? Is it similar to what Vanoss did back at the cells to the guard?" Wildcat asked. Moo and Terroriser perked up at that.  
  
"Jeez, he must like you two _**a lot**_ if he showed you his skill. He asked you what you call a magic owl, correct?" Moo said looking at the two for confirmation before grinning.  
  
"That's what's so special about him. He's great at his freakishly realistic illusions that I'm convinced it's actually magic. I would still say it's magic had he not showed me how it worked. So what did he do?"  
  
"Well the guard came up to our cells and said to get our asses out of bed and Vanoss went up to him telling him to repeat. Next thing we knew, the guard was fucking dying on the ground with his eyes out of their sockets. Then another guard came in and made a deal to give him two pudding cups if he stopped whatever was happening. And everything went back to normal with a fucking snap!"  
  
"Did he have a spoon at one point?"  
  
"Yeah actually. He threw it away when the guard fell to the floor though."  
  
"He pulled a sensory illusion to everyone in the area. He used the spoon to trick your eyes into thinking he did something with it. He probably also said something to the guard that triggered a hearing illusion. The guard you said walked in wasn't present so all he probably saw was the poor guard writhing on the floor because of a trick. Must have been new or else he would have known not to mess with anyone in our gang." Next to Moo, Terroriser shuddered and winced as he peeked at the door as if a certain someone would come at any moment.  
  
"I felt it first hand when I met him. Trust me, it definitely feels real." He muttered as he rubbed over the area where his heart should be. "Just a friendly tip, never try 'nd wake him up. Let him wake up on his own."  
  
Panda and Wildcat nodded as they personally witnessed what happened to people who tried to force the owl to do something. It wasn't pretty. And they didn't want to know what it felt like. Moo chuckled at their apparent fear of the Asian Canadian and tried to calm them down.  
  
"Don't worry, he's not easy to get upset. Frustrated at times, but we have yet to see true anger from him." Moo's eyes shined with a mixture of care and comfort. That was enough for the two to relax a bit.  
  
"So what about everyone else?" Wildcat asked getting back to the topic at hand. Moo was about to talk again but was interrupted by Terroriser.  
  
"Why don't we just let you see first hand what's special about everyone?" he said glancing at Moo for permission. Moo jumped in glee, nodding enthusiastically in agreement.  
  
"Yes! It'll be perfect! We'll even have them explain it to you while we're at it. Here, I'll go first!"  
  
Moo stood up and headed over to where Nogla was trying to fall asleep again. The Terroriser and the two newbies followed behind him. Moo sat on the arm of the chair and looked down at Nogla. Nogla glanced at the three watching before turning his gaze to the man above him.  
  
"Are ye finally willin' to help meh sleep?" Nogla asked as his eye twitched. Moo rolled his eyes and nodded before placing a hand over the sleep-deprived man's eyes. Moo slowly saying encouraging things to him as the tension in Nogla's body slowly faded away. When Moo removed his hand, Nogla's eyes were shut tight and he was softly snoring away peacefully.  
  
"As you just saw, Moo has a talent t'at calms people to t'eir core. It helps t'em relax 'nd, as you can see, sleep wit' tranquility. Nogla's gonna probably be t'e last one to show his stuff." Terroriser explained as Moo helped the tall, sleeping man readjust his sleeping position. Then he made his way over to the three. He looked to Terroriser with expectancy. Terroriser sighed as he scowled. He went to the kitchen as the two left with Moo watched curiously. When he came back, he was holding a piece of cookie. He passed it to Panda who just looked at it in confusion.  
  
 _"PUT T'E COOKIE DOWN!"_ Terroriser yelled in a robotic voice making the two jump. The cookie had been dropped in the process of it all. Terroriser then cleared his throat before grumbling the explanation of his actions.  
  
"I do impersonations. 'nd weird effects on me voice. I'm basically a human soundboard if t'at helps." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. Moo chuckled as he led them over to where Smitty and Kryoz were playing their card game. The two glanced up and grinned.  
  
"Showcasing?" Smitty asked. His only answer was a nod before He stood up, helping Kryoz up while he was at it. Smitty looked around the room once before turning in the direction of the stairwell.  
  
"FourZero's gonna slip on the third to last step and accidentally pull Basically down with him." He said as FourZero appears at the top of the stairs with Basically following right behind him. They watched as the two made their descent. Just as FourZero reached the third to last step, he slips and grabbed the nearest thing to him.  
  
Which ended up being Basically.  
  
The two groaned as they tumbled to the ground in a pile of limbs. Basically was yelling at FourZero to get off of him while the other couldn't stop laughing. Panda and Wildcat turned back to Smitty who held a smug grin. Kryoz scoffed as he turned around to look at the couches. He grabbed whatever he had around and started to build...  
  
A bridge??  
  
Once he was satisfied with his work, Kryoz went back to the group and gestured to the makeshift pillow and blanket bridge. Moo nodded as he went over to one side of the bridge and started to cross to the other side. Surprisingly enough to Wildcat and Panda, the bridge still stood as Moo made it to the other side. They turned to face both Kryoz and Smitty for their explanations.  
  
"Mine's simple enough! As the prediction master, I will always tell you what will happen in the next few seconds and still be 100% correct!" Smitty said as he did a dramatic pose.  
  
"And I can make bridges pretty damn well. I'll use what I can and make it happen." Kryoz said as he pulled out a Juul from out of thin air. The two returned to their card game as the quartet made their way into the kitchen. There sat Cartoonz and Ohm at the counter talking as Basically and FourZero were raiding the cabinets and fridge. Ohm perked up as he looked over at the four who entered.  
  
"Specialties?" Ohm asked as Moo and Terroriser nodded in sync. Ohm turned in the direction of the devil in front of him and tilted his head. Cartoonz raised an eyebrow at the blindfolded man in front of him. They sat in silence for half a minute straight before Cartoonz sighed and stood up. He went over to where Wildcat stood and looked him up and down.  
  
"You. Bow down to me!" He said as Wildcat's knees buckled and he fell to the ground with his head down. He had no idea why, but as soon as he heard the man's voice, he couldn't help but do as he said.  
  
"Stand."  
  
Wildcat stood up and glanced at the grinning man in front of him. Cartoonz smirked as he took his seat once more. Once he situated himself, Ohm went and stood before Panda. He tilted his head before smiling.  
  
"You may say that you're here due to Wildcat, but the truth is you also played a major role in the death of those people. Right?" Ohm said as Panda swallowed nervously.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about-"  
  
"Does con artist ring a bell?"  
  
Panda went silent from shock. He was honestly surprised that the blind man in front of him knew something only the people he worked with knew. Ohm giggled before heading back to his own seat, returning to his conversation with Cartoonz.  
  
"Cartoonz, amazingly terrifying intimidation. He could get anyone to do what he wants at any point in time, anywhere. Ohm, mysterious little informant. He knows things about people that no one else should know, but here he is spouting everyone's secrets. Only people he can't read are the owl and psycho. Terroriser said as he turned around only to find that the two that were snack raising were no longer there. Moo motioned towards the staircase. The four made their way up the stairs to a long hallway with multiple doors lining both walls.  
  
Each door had a different symbol of sorts. There was a golden owl, a Jason mask, a moose head, a designed T, a dinosaur, the numbers 407, a omega sign, devil horns, 3d glasses, and the letter K. There were four more doors, two on each side with a toilet sign on it and two that were blank. Moo led them over to the door with a dinosaur symbol and knocked.  
  
A crash was heard followed by laughter and curses before the door swung open to reveal an irritated Basically. He glanced at Wildcat and Panda before turning and made his way back into the room. The four entered without another word. They watched as Basically pulled FourZero up from his beanbag. Then they both turned to face them.  
  
Basically started to empty out his pockets. Then his shoes. And his socks. Then his hat. And finally his other pockets. When he was done emptying out his pockets, there was a pile of guns and blades on the floor beside him. It's a wonder how all of them were successfully hidden on his body without disturbing his outside look.  
  
Scotty, on the other hand, took out a phone. How he has it on him is none of their concern. He tapped rapidly on his phone before turning it off and smirking. Just as the two newcomers were about to question what just happened, the intercom went off.  
  
"Damn it FourZero. Stop turning all the channels on the TVs to your stupid memes." The head officer grunted in annoyance. Moo and Terroriser turned to face Wildcat and Panda.  
  
"The one and only Basically here has the ability to hide just about any sort of small object or weapon on his body. Don't ask how many pockets he has because there's just too many to count. Amazingly enough, he can pass through metal detectors just fine." Moo said as he pats Basically on the back.  
  
" 'nd FourZero here has absurd hacking skills. Managed to hack into t'e NSA once in t'e past without getting caught. However, he was dumb enough to try and hack into t'e CIA's database in his college dorm room out o' boredom. Got caught because he forgot to log out of t'e computer. Dumbass." Terroriser said as he got punched playfully on his right arm.  
  
The four left the two to continue their game. They went back downstairs and towards the couch. Nogla wasn't there anymore. Moo thought for a second before looking in the direction of a door with a pancake symbol on it. He opened the door and let the other three enter. It was a fairly organized room with the occasional random piece of clothing on the floor. There was a guitar that looked worn yet in good condition in the corner of the room. On the bed splayed out was a sleeping Nogla. Moo went over and gently woke the man who grumbled and grunted as he struggled to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Nogla. We just need you to do your stuff before you go back to sleep." Moo cooed as he helped the lanky man sit upright. Nogla yawned and nodded as he stretched his body. He whistled and waited a few moments before whistling twice. Two barks came from the vent near the head of his bed. The vent opened up to reveal two energetic dogs, one completely blond and the other white and black. Nogla simply pets their heads before waving them off and laying down again. The dogs didn't go back through the vent. No, they hopped onto Nogla's bed and snuggled up to his body. Nogla drifted off to sleep with the two dogs as the four forgotten guests silently left the room and retreated back to the living room.  
  
"Nogla, t'e animal whisperer. Animals just love t'e guy 'nd we really don't have a clue as to why t'ey do. Might be 'cause he isn't smart enough to be considered as a human t'reat. Or maybe he seems more like a dog." Terroriser explained as they all took their seats.  
  
"I believe that should have been everyone!" Moo cheered but frowned when Wildcat shook his head in denial.  
  
"There's still Delirious left, man. He isn't even here for you to show us what is special about him." Wildcat said narrowing his eyes when he felt a chill run down his back. He turned around only to be face to face with a hockey mask.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"AAAAAGHH!"  
  
"AHAHAHHAAHAHA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE! YOU WERE SCARED OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!"  
  
"And finally. Delirious, a man of the shadows. The one who can hide in plain sight. The master of hiding and seeking. You'll never see him coming." Vanoss said as he jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to Panda.  
  
"Where'd you guys go anyway?" Terroriser asked the Canasian. The owl yawned before he smirked mischievously.  
  
"Just a visit to a friend of ours. To discuss our next steps."  
  
"So what's the schedule looking like?" Moo asked.  
  
"He said wait a couple more days, maybe a full week if possible before we can initiate our missions. He is still observing the night shifts of the guards. Then, once he's done with that, that's when we make a move."  
  
"What move?" Panda asked.  
  
"Our escape, duh."  
  
"Wait, who did you go see?" Wildcat asked.  
  
"Me!" Squeaked a child's voice from behind Vanoss. Wildcat turned around and looked at who sounded like a child but looked much like a man in his late teens. The teen smiled with glee as he waved at the two dumbfounded men.  
  
"The name's Lui! And I'm one of the founders of the BBS. And you're going to help us do the greatest escape ever!"


	6. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady luck wasn't on their side. 
> 
> Or was she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kryoz (John), Smitty, Evan, Lui, Tyler, Brian, Nogla, Brock, Scotty, Marcel, Chrissy, Kelly, Simone, and Aliyah
> 
> Relationships: Terrornoss <3 (it's really platonic though seeing as I can't write romance)
> 
> WARNING: Some characters are REALLY OOC. Just a heads up!

"Have you ever wondered what's really at the bottom of the ocean floor?"  
  
John asked as he and Smitty lay on their raft that was barely floating as it is. They had just gotten into a shipwreck due to a large unexpected storm that passed directly by the route of their cruise. Smitty blinked as he turned his attention to the man with an incredible sense of fashion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Like, we've never actually seen the very bottom of the ocean floor, have we? What if it's just a portal to another world? Or the passage to a hidden civilization of aliens that adapted to the heavy pressure and submerged land."  
  
"Or a one way trip to hell."  
  
The two chuckled as they continued to float aimlessly in the middle of the ocean. Smitty took deep breaths so as to not initiate a panic attack which was just begging to take over.  
  
"I wonder if Evan, Lui, and Tyler made it out okay..." Smitty muttered as he closed his brown eyes. His friends had all disappeared when the ship had gone down, John having been with him already.  
  
"Evan probably took both Tyler and Lui and dragged them to a safe boat before the storm completely wrecked their cruise ship."  
  
"True... He was always sensitive to any sort of change in weather. He could probably make a living out of forecasting weather."  
  
For the next couple of hours, the two lay in silence as the dark clouds continued to rumble from the heavens above, a storm threatening to start again at the moment's notice. Smitty didn't regret going on the cruise with his friends, but he was really hating Mother Nature at that moment in time. She never had good timing when he was having fun with his friends. Last time, she trashed Evan's first hiking trip with both a landslide and about 4 inches of rain.  
  
Just when he was about to close his eyes in hopelessness, a very familiar voice called out from beyond the horizon.  
  
"Smit! John! Hey!"  
  
"Is it just me or do I hear Evan calling our names?" John asked sitting up abruptly causing the raft to teeter side to side. Smitty also sat up and looked towards where the voice came from. The sound of a motor gradually getting louder as the shouts got clearer and louder. A small orange dot on the horizon got bigger and bigger till it was clear that it was one of the safety boats from their cruise ships. Standing and waving at the front was their dear friend Evan. The boat stopped beside their raft, and a man with brown hair and reddish-brown eyes helped them board the boat with his metallic prosthetic hand. Upon a closer look, the left side of his face was also metallic and his eye slightly aglow.  
  
"Guys! Oh my God, I'm so glad you're both alright!" Evan rambled as he tackled both of them once they both boarded the boat. Tyler and Lui joined in the group hug as well causing the two in the middle to suffocate.  
  
"Guys! Get off of us! We can't breathe!" John said as the three let go of him and Smitty. Evan wiped his tears of joy from his face as the two turned to the stranger.  
  
"Who's this?" Smitty asked as the stranger reached out his hand.  
  
"My name is Brian! I just so happen to have been wit' Evan when he pulled all of us to t'e emergency escapes. He tried going back for t'e two of ye, but t'e ship had t'rown all of us off into t'e water before he could. Glad to see ye boys safe."  
  
Smitty and John shook his hand before settling down. Brian started the motor and they all sat in silence as they rode the waves to who knows where.  
  
"So how did you meet Evan?" Smitty asked Brian to fill in the silence. Brian, caught off guard, snapped his head toward the white-haired boy.  
  
"Well, Evan actually went up to me and started a casual conversation. We just hit it off after t'at really. We bot' enjoy spending time with friends, we bot' like t'e rainy season, and we bot' like music." Brian said as he glanced over at the currently sleeping man.  
  
"Y'know, he wouldn't take a rest until he found t'e two of ya. He was up all night staring off in t'e distance for you two." Brian said as his eyes softened. Smitty and John looked over at the Canasian in fondness.  
  
"Of course he would do that. We love the dude as much as he loves us and if anyone were to ever hurt him, we'll all hunt them down and beat the shit out of them. Without letting Evan know of course." Tyler said joining in the conversation with Lui nodding in agreement. Smitty shot Brian a look only to see his face full of fondness- no. More than fondness. And it was directed right at Evan.  
  
"Oooh. Do you see what I see?" Smitty whispered to John. John glanced up and smirked.  
  
"I see a lovesick bird longing for something more than the friendship he has."  
  
"This will be spicy."  
  
A few more hours passed by. By this time, the moon was clear in the sky and provided them with their source of light. The dark waters surrounding them all around looked endless and extended beyond the horizon. Somehow Brian ended up being pushed into getting some rest for the night and was currently laying back to back with the sleeping Canasian. Lui and Tyler quickly found out about his liking towards their friend and decided to enjoy the show as well. Though, that didn't stop any of them from keeping a close eye on them. John and Smitty were spread out on top of each other on their small lifeboat dead to the world.  
  
"Is that land I see? Or is it more water?" Lui asked as he squinted. Tyler looked into the same direction trying to make out any landmasses in the darkness. Tyler jolted when he realized that there was land off in the direction that Lui was looking at.  
  
"LAND HO!!" Tyler yelled at the top of his lungs, startling everyone from their sleep. Evan rubbed his eyes and groaned in irritation while Brian freaked out silently trying to act casual. Evan sobered up immediately as soon as he processed what his tall friend had just said.  
  
"Wait. Did you just say land?!"  
  
There, off in the distance, was a patch of green, brown, and white. There were a few cargo ships and cruise ships floating peacefully along the still waters near the shore, a pier standing sturdy off the shore.  
  
"From what I see, we probably won't make land 'til t'e morn. We should all rest easy now. I'll keep watch in case of anot'er storm or somet'ing." Brian said as he sat by the motor. Evan perked up and crawled his way to the other side of the motor.  
  
"In that case, I'll stay up with you then. I got plenty of rest already."  
  
Brian was about to decline, but Tyler and Lui both interrupted him.  
  
"Oh, wow! I'm really tired. Aren't you tired, Lui?" Tyler said slinging an arm over his shoulders.  
  
"Oh, I sure am! Brian, I would really recommend having a partner. To make sure you don't fall asleep or get bored!" Lui said as the two lay down. Smitty and John were snorting and chuckling as Brian rolled his eyes. Evan sat there with narrowed eyes as he watched the interactions with confusion.  
  
"Is there something I'm missing?" He asked Brian. Brian simply shook his head and looked at his new friend with a resigned look.  
  
"They're just being idiots."

  
  
**~•••••••••••••••••••••~**

  
  
"That fucking storm was crazy, dude." A man said as he waited for his coffee.  
  
"I know... I hope that no ships got caught in it. It was seriously brutal." A man with soft brown eyes and a questionable fashion sense mumbled in concern. The two worked as cargo loaders for any shipment that came by. Their job was from The peak of dawn till the evening, so they spent most their day at the docks and harbor.  
  
"Hey, Brock... Is it just me or do you see something out there?"  
  
Brock walked up to the window overlooking the ocean. He squinted to try and see what his co-worker was trying to point out. The flash of orange and slight movement made him jolt in surprise.  
  
"That's an emergency lifeboat! Quick, we need to get them to land!"  
  
The entire work team gathered as a few of them took smaller boats out to the lifeboat. On the boat were six grown men, all but one were, hopefully, unconscious. The only one awake was the Asian who nearly broke down into tears as the workers reached the raft. One of the workers tossed a rope to him and told him to tie it to their lifeboat. He did as told and went over to the now-dead motor and situated the steering handle so that their boat wouldn't drift off.  
  
The workers pulled the lifeboat to land, where the other workers were waiting with comfort blankets and hot chocolate. Brock went over and frantically checked over them for injuries. When he got to Evan, he sat down in relief as he saw that none of them had any serious wounds. Evan smiled softly.  
  
"So, what happened?" Brock asked as he kept the survivor company.  
  
"Our cruise ship got caught in the storm. Well, to be exact, the storm crossed our route. I managed to grab my friends, except two of them, and get to a lifeboat before the boat capsized. Then we spent a few hours looking for the two in the stormy weather. We finally found them, but there was no one else that we could find." Evan said solemnly. Brock never wanted to give someone a hug so badly in his life.  
  
But instead of a hug, he settles on lending a shoulder for the man to cry on. Evan couldn't stop the tears from flowing as he finally let all the stress out. He didn't allow himself to cry while looking for his friends. He didn't want to seem weak in front of them or his new buddy. Brock ran a soothing hand through his raven hair as the cries died out.  
  
"Sorry 'boot that..." Evan mumbled as he wiped his eyes of the remaining tears. Brock shook his head and smiled encouragingly at him.  
  
"It's perfectly alright to be vulnerable. You all were in a tight situation and managed to pull through. If anything, you all deserve a break."  
  
"Thanks, mayne."  
  
A moment of comforting silenced passed between them before Brock couldn't resist the question he had on his mind.  
  
"So... You're a Canadian, eh?"

  
  
**~•••••••••••••••••••••~**

  
  
Brian woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. He basked in the warm rays of light and stretched his aching body. Just then did he realize that he was supposed to be on watch with Evan, not in a bed sleeping comfortably. He sat up in a panic and scanned his surroundings.  
  
He was in an infirmary of some sorts with beige colored walls and a white ceiling. Hanging around his bed was a white curtain, which he assumes separates each of the beds. He looked out the window to his right and saw that the sun was completely up and shining brightly down at a docking area filled with ships of all sizes. Just as he was about to get out of bed, the curtain was pushed open and in walked a man with a summer tank top and blue pants.  
  
"Oh good! You're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked as he placed a tray of food down on the bedside table.  
  
"I'm alright." Brian winced at how his voice croaked from dehydration and lack of usage.  
  
"Here." The man passed a cup of water to him which he gratefully accepted. He sighed in relief as he finished chugging the cool water.  
  
"Thank you...?"  
  
"Oh! My apologies. My name is Brock. My friend and I spotted you on the lifeboat at the breach of dawn. Evan already explained the whole situation to us, so no need to worry about needing to explain anything. Just rest up and eat some food. The showers are also open if you need to use it."  
  
"W-where is Evan right now?"  
  
"He should be currently sleeping on his own bed, just in the next room. You're in a room with Smitty and John, if you're wondering."  
  
Brian simply nodded and lay back down with a groan. He breathed in and out slowly, letting all the stress in his body melt away. After a few moments of serene silence, he sat up and made his way out to where the showers were.  
  
After thoroughly washing himself off, he wandered around the building that they were in. The building itself wasn't that far from the ocean. In fact, as Brian stood outside of the front entrance, he could see that it was sitting on top of a cliff next to the ocean. The workers that he passed all pestered him until they were sure he was completely fine. What a rare, nice bunch they were. He gazed off into the horizon. He couldn't believe that just a few hours ago he and his new buddies were drifting amongst the waves, desperate for land.  
  
"We're gonna have to head out there again soon..." Someone said as they walked up from behind him. Brian turned around to see Smitty wrapped up snugly in a blanket as he held a cup of hot cocoa. They stood there looking at the horizon in silence.  
  
"I need to get to Fradis within the next week," Brian said. Smitty raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Oh? Why is that?"  
  
"I'm trying to find my brot'er... He left on a voyage a few years ago, but from what I've heard from some friends, his ship had been o'er taken by pirates. I've already looked in Mircre, Laslo, and Krobas. I know he's alive somewhere out t'ere. He's got to be."  
  
"Oh... We were on the cruise to let Lui experience his first time on the waves. I somehow won the prize from a raffle they did at a mall. Didn't expect there to be enough tickets for all five of us to go, though. It seems like Mother Nature just hates us taking a vacation. She manages to always ruin them." The two shared a laugh at their apparent misfortune. Smitty sighed as he turned around and faced John who was pouting. Brian glanced back at the irritated man.  
  
"What crawled up his ass?" He asked with amusement in his eye.  
  
"He's just a bit irritated that his juel is at the bottom of the ocean."  
  
"Oh, well we should all go shopping!"  
  
And that's what they did. After everyone had awakened, they all headed out to the village and took a look at the stalls. Brock was kind enough to lend them some money since they didn't have anything if their own.  
  
Tyler bought himself a nice sleeveless fur coat since it was nearing winter. Lui bought himself a bag of gummy bears and a stuffed monkey that was designed to hang off your neck with its velcro hands. Smitty bought himself 3d glasses and a pinwheel hat. John bought some rings and a new vape pen with 3 flavors. Brian bought himself a new black leather jacket with some shades. Evan bought himself a red and white jacket and some shades as well.  
  
Brian smiled as he watched the others goof around and interact with the children of the village. He glanced over to where Evan stood. The Canadian was looking at a stall that sold masks. He was looking at the owl mask with golden brown feathers and a dark beak. From the looks of it, it would only cover the top half of the face. Brian glanced at the other masks and found the perfect excuse to do what he was going to do.  
  
"Hey, are you interested in t'at mask?" Brian asked as he walking up behind Evan. Evan snapped out of his daze and turned to Brian.  
  
"Uh, no! Why?"  
  
"Oh, t'e horse mask t'ere looked pretty funny, so I was going to buy it for t'e heck of it. I might as well buy ya a mask, too, since I'm here, right?"  
  
"Oh, you don't have to..."  
  
"No, no! I insist. Here." Brian passed the owl mask to Evan after giving the vendor a couple of dollars. He also grabbed the horse mask and put it on. Evan choked as he laughed at the idiocy of his new friend.  
  
"You look so dumb!"  
  
"C'mon! Put your mask on and we'll be t'e animal duo!" Evan glanced at the mask before pulling it over his head and let it settle on his upper face. He chuckled as Brian did ridiculous poses and tried to look cool.  
  
"Aww~ Look at those two lovebirds!" Lui said in his high pitched child's voice. Tyler stood next to him and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.  
  
"They grow up so fast." The tall brunette said as Smitty and John snickered from behind them all. Evan looked back at his friends in confusion as Brian sent them all a death glare that was hidden underneath the mask. They headed back to the worker's clinic and started to plan their next move.  
  
~•••••••••••••••••••••~  
  
"It's been, fun guys... I'm gonna miss having you fellas around." One of the workers said as he slung an arm over Smitty's and John's shoulder, the two reciprocating the action.  
  
"We're gonna miss this place too! Everyone here is so nice unlike back in Krobas!" Tyler whined as he picked up the backpack full of items that the villagers all pitched together. Each one of them got their own bag of materials for the long trip back to the mainland.  
  
"You boys! You don't plan on goin' out 'dere without a guide, do ya?" The dock manager asked as he leaned up against the boat they prepared.  
  
"Uh, we were gonna try and figure it out along the way there...?" Brian said scratching his head, his gaze not meeting the old man's eyes.  
  
"Well, my word! That's why I'm gonna 'ave one of my best sailors come with you on yer journey! Ain't that right, Brocko?"  
  
They all turned their eyes toward their new friend. He was now wearing a similar colored tank top and a blue jacket wrapped around his waist. He had blue sweat pants and dark grey converse. His red-rimmed glasses were slightly tinted.  
  
"Yep! I'll be helping you find your way back home!" He said as he and Evan high-fived. Everyone was in good spirits and as Brock started the ship's engine, the entire village came to see them off. The older ladies insisted that they should have more food invade they get stranded in the middle of the ocean, which the group accepted gratefully. The workers gave them life vests and a flare gun while patting them on their backs. They set off as soon as the sun was at its peak. Brock set the ship to automatic and went to go settle in the room with Evan and Brian.  
  
"We just need to head north for about 4 hours before we need to head northeast," Brock said as he flopped down onto the bed. Evan sighed as he buried his face into his pillow, glancing up at Brian who was stretching his arms above his head.  
  
"It's going to be a long ride, so I'm gonna take t'is time to take a good ol' nap." He said as he dived into his bed. He was out in a matter of minutes, soft snores emitting from the man. Evan rolled his eyes before he left the room to go roam the ship.  
  
He stopped at the back of the ship and leaned on the railing. He watched as the dolphins and other sea creatures swimming underneath the surface of the water. He caught glances of a few sharks as well and shuddered in nervousness. He sighed as he continued to bask in the sun for a moment longer before heading back inside his shared room and following Brian and Brock in taking a nap.

  
**~•••••••••••••••••••••~**

  
A loud scream woke Smitty and John up instantly. They looked around in a panic, thinking someone was dying or they were about to die. A loud crash from the room next to them made them jump. It was coming from the room Evan, Brock, and Brian were sharing. Smitty jumped out of bed and went to wake Tyler and Lui, while John ran out into the hall to see what was going on. He stood still as he watched someone carry Evan over their shoulder. Without hesitation, he tackled the person down to the ground, making the stranger drop Evan in the process.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?!" John yelled as he and the other man struggled on the floor. John was pushed off the person by a kick to the stomach. He held his stomach in pain and grunted as he was kicked again, but this time to the head. The last thing he saw was multiple people rushing into the rooms and the yell of commands from above him. Then he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Evan couldn't believe what was happening. They just can't seem to get a break from misfortune. He was awakened by a chill that ran through his body telling him something was wrong. He sat up and glanced around the room seeing his two friends still knocked out. He was about to go back to sleep and ignore the feeling when he heard voices coming from above. Their rooms were on a lower layer, so that means someone had boarded their ship. He rushed to his friends' beds to wake them up.  
  
"W-what's wrong?" Brian asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Brock looked to Evan for an explanation.  
  
"Someone boarded our ship-"  
  
Footsteps were heard descending the stairs. The three tensed up and glanced at each other before looking towards the door to the hallway. They stayed as silent as possible as they crawled into hiding spaces. The door burst open as Evan closed the closet door. He held his breath as he looked out the cracks of the door. It was a dark-skinned man wearing a blue pirate hat with black details around it. His blue and black coat hung off his shoulders as a blue and yellow bird sat on his right shoulder. On his face was an eye patch that covered his left eye, a scar peeked out above the black cloth. He scanned the room with his eye before turning toward the closet. He smirked as he opened the closet and grabbed the terrified Evan.  
  
"Let go!" Evan yelled as he tried to free himself from the man's grip. The pirate scoffed and threw Evan back, making him trip and hit the desk. Evan stood up weakly while glaring at the smug-looking pirate. The pirate moved fast, pulling out a gun and hitting Evan's head with it knocking him out. He picked up the unconscious Asian and carried him over his shoulder as he went to leave the room. He was suddenly tackled in the hallway and dropped Evan. He and the other man wrestled before his friend came and helped out.  
  
"Thanks, dude." He said to his friend.  
  
"No problem, Captain!"  
  
He rolled his eyes as he bent down and picked up the two unconscious men.  
  
"There's probably more, take Lanai and Kelly to take care of them. I'll bring these two to the ship."  
  
"I gotcha!"  
  
He nodded and climbed the stairs up to the deck. He walked the deck connecting the ships together. He made his way to the mast and grabbed a rope off the top of a nearby box. He then proceeded to tie the two together and to the mast. Once he was sure the two wouldn't be able to escape, he went to the plank and watched as five more bodies were carried up and out of the stairway.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE SHITHEADS?!" The tallest of the five yelled as he was dragged out by two female pirates.  
  
"FUck dude. You're heavy as hell." One of them complained. The other laughed as they continued dragging the man on board the larger ship.  
  
"Where are Evan and John." The boy with white hair demanded with a mean glare. The captain chuckled as he dismissed him with a wave.  
  
It was over as soon as it had started. The dark-skinned man commanded some of his crew to grab all valuable belongings and bring them aboard their own ship. After collecting everything from the rooms and storage, all the crew members returned to their ship and left the abandoned ship.  
  
"Alright crew! It was a successful raid! Now then... What shall we do with these civies?" The captain asked as he glanced at the two that he tied up. The rest of the civilians were put into the cells at the bottom of the ship.  
  
"Why not wait till they wake up before deciding, honey?" A sweet yet deadly disappointed voice said from behind the captain. The captain turned slowly and looked at his wife.  
  
"Ahaha... S-Simone! Good morning, dear!"  
  
"Yes... It was a good morning, till I heard from Chrissy that you raided a small ship. That wasn't a pirate ship."  
  
"Uh... I can explain?"  
  
"You bet your ass that you will. And untie those poor innocent souls!" She said as she pulled Marcel behind her, entering a room.  
  
"Oh, man. Lady Simone is angry!" A white man sang as he cut the ropes around the two prisoners.  
  
"Imagine how she would react if we told her that there were more prisoners down in the cells." A female pirate said from behind the man. The man laughed harder as he slapped his knee.  
  
"Well, where are we supposed to take these two?"  
  
"Just take them to our shithead of a medic. He probably isn't even awake yet."  
  
"Alright."

  
**~•••••••••••••••••••••~**

  
John woke up feeling sore and dizzy. He opened his eyes to an unfamiliar brown ceiling and nearly had a panic attack when he heard a groan in the bed next to him. Looking to his left, he saw Evan shifting uncomfortably in his sleep. The memories of what had happened before he was knocked out popped into his mind and he jumped out of bed and rushed over to Evan. A large bruise forming on his shoulder and a darker smaller one above his right eye was all that he spotted on the man.  
  
"Evan. Evan! Wake up, dude." He whispered as he shook the man. Evan groaned and his eyes slowly opened up. He blinked a few times before sitting up slowly and looked around in confusion.  
  
"Uh... Where are we? Where is everyone else?" He asked looking at his friend.  
  
"I'm assuming on the ship that belongs to the pirates. This looks like the medical room, but I honestly have no clue why we're in here. I also don't know where the others are." John said rubbing his head in stress.  
  
"Daithi! Are they awake yet?" A booming voice yelled. The two jumped and looked towards the door when it opened to reveal the same pirate that had raided their ship. A moment of silence passed as the three stared at each other before Evan threw the nearest object at the pirate. The object just so happened to be a scalpel that was now stuck in the doorway, just a few inches to the side of the pirate's head.  
  
"Woah there! Calm down! I'm not here to hurt you."  
  
"Where are our friends?! And why did you take us?" Evan asked as he glared at the man. John had grabbed the lamp that was on the bedside table and had it ready to be thrown if necessary.  
  
"You're friends are fine, just a bit grumpy and are in the cells right now. You two were the only two we, uh, hurt. So we brought you here to rest."  
  
"...why did you take us in the first place?"  
  
"It was getting boring, so we decided to... Raid your ship. Might as well take some hostages at the same time for when we encounter the navy or something."  
  
"..."  
  
"Alright, we'll return everything and let you go on your merry way once we find your ship. You and your friends can go back to what you were doing in a short while, yeah? Sound like a deal?"  
  
Evan glanced at John who nodded and the two lowered their improvised weapons. The pirate sighed in relief before making his way to the corner of the room where he pulled open a curtain and entered the room behind them.  
  
"WAKE YOUR LANKY ASS UP! IT'S ALREADY NOON YOU DIPSHIT."  
  
A crash was heard beyond the curtains before the pirate came out followed by a taller man who rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The man saw that there were two unfamiliar faces in his infirmary and perked up in interest.  
  
"'ello! Who're t'ese two, Marcel?" He asked in a heavy Irish accent.  
  
"They're two of the passengers from a ship we raided this morning. We're trying to find their ship so that we can let them go."  
  
"Oh, so what yer sayin' is t'at Simone got mad at ya fer attackin' an innocent ship t'at wasn't a pirate ship?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Knew it!"  
  
"Anyways, we should let these two rejoin their friends so go I'll go tell Scotty to let them out. You check them over and make sure they aren't dying or too hurt."  
  
"A'ight. I'll make sure t'ey don't 'ave a single scratch on t'em!"  
  
"Too late for that..." Marcel mumbled as he left the room. The medic turned to the two and smiled brightly.  
  
"Mah name is Nogla! I'm t'e medic of t'is mess of a pirate crew! Now let's see w'at Marcel did to ya."  
  
Evan reluctantly lets the man check over his body. Nogla frowned when he saw the bruises on his shoulder and face, but grabbed some cream and an ice pack. He applied the cream on the bruises before handing Evan the pack of ice. He then checked over John before patting them both on their backs.  
  
"T'at should do!"  
  
The three left the infirmary and made their way to the poop deck where a commotion was going down. Upon hearing a familiar scream of rage, Evan and John glanced at each other before rushing out to join the crowd. They watched as Tyler threw a punch at the pirate in blue. Brian and Brock trying to hold him back in vain. Lui and Smitty standing behind the three, watching every single movement of the pirate crew.  
  
"FUCK THIS SHIT. YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO NOT DO ANYTHING AFTER BEING AMBUSHED AND TAKEN BY THESE MOFOS."  
  
"Tyler!"  
  
All went quiet as Tyler's head whipped over to look at where Evan and John stood. John noticed Smitty glaring at pirates behind their tallest friend and went over to karate chop his head. Smitty flinched as he blinked a couple of times. He glanced up and grinned as he was met with John's dumb face.  
  
"No way..." Brian muttered under his breath when he caught sight of the person standing behind his crush. The height, the lanky limbs, the idiotic expression. There was no mistaking it.  
  
It was his long lost brother.  
  
"B-Brine?"  
  
"D-Da'hi..." Smitty realized the connection between the two and pieced everything together.  
  
"Congratulations, Brian! You found your brother!"  
  
"Brother?" The pirate captain finally spoke up. Everyone glanced at each other before situating themselves for introductions.  
  
"My name is Evan, and these are my friends who are my second family."  
  
"Wee! I'm Lui!"  
  
"I'm Tyler."  
  
"What up, it's ya boi Smitty."  
  
"And I'm John."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Brock."  
  
"And I'm Brian..."  
  
"M-my name's Nogla... Daithi de Nogla. I'm the medic."  
  
"I'm Aliyah! I'm the girlfriend of this dufus.  
  
"I'm Scotty! And this is-"  
  
"Ey! It's ya girl, Chrissy! We're engineers!"  
  
"I'm Kelly. I'm good with animals, wild and tamed."  
  
"Well, I'm Marcel. The captain of this crew!"  
  
"And I'm Simone. This idiot's wife and co-captain. I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble we've caused you and your friends." Simone said bowing her head in shame. Lui walked up to her and held out his bag of gummy bears.  
  
"All this serious talk is boring! You want to share some of my gummy bears?" He asked in his signature child voice making the pirate crew look at him in shock. Simone accepted and smiled softly at them.  
  
"Well, welcome to the Wrk Crew!" She said with a big smile, the rest of the crew following her lead.  
  
  
  
**_To be continued...?_**


End file.
